Jessica Atwood
by FinnIrishDancer
Summary: What happens when Ryan's nine year old sister turns up? No one knew Ryan even had a sister, he didn't even know himself! How do the Cohen's cope? How does Ryan cope? Well please R&R, first ever fan fic...
1. It's Your Funeral

**Hiya. Umm... My first fan fic here, it's pretty lame, but hopefully you'll like it! I randomly thought of this idea when i was thinking i'd love to act in the o.c and then i was thinking of a character i could pass off, and i was like i'd love to be Ryan's wee sister! (God i'm a weirdo, cause that'll never happen) So it progressed a bit further, got rid of the 13 year old weirdo, and made about Jessica! So tell me what you think and i'd love to hear your thoughts about it.**

A normal day at the Cohen's and Seth and Ryan are talking about their to-be normal, un-eventful week.

"You know, today, I plan not to lie, settle down and study," Seth explained over a bowl of cereal.

"Same…" Ryan agreed, sitting down beside him.

In walk Sandy Cohen and Kirsten behind him.

"What's this I hear? Uneventful week planned? Now, that might work… unless… someone like 'the Nana' comes-"

"NO! She's not coming is she?" Seth broke in, desperate.

Sandy laughed, Kirsten grinned and Ryan smirked, they all were thinking the same thing. Something like the Nana _will _come and destroy the plans.

**Ding!**

"Well Seth, that's her. It's your funeral" Sandy joked.

Seth got up; face paling, to answer the door. He came back after a few seconds.

"Umm… it's someone for you Ryan," he said, uncertainly.

Ryan walked to the door. A small girl, aged nine, blonde hair, blue eyes stood at the door. She looked badly beaten up.

"You Ryan Atwood?" she gasped.

"I am, umm... Kid, can I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm Jessica," she staggered a bit, "Jessica Atwood." With that, she just collapsed to the floor.

Ryan, shocked, bent down and scooped the girl up anyway, her head hanging limply over his arms.

"SANDY"" he shouted to the kitchen.

The Cohen's all ran into the hall. Sandy took Jessica out of Ryan's arms.

"Man, she looks like you. Who is she?"

"She-she-just fell! At the door! She said- she said she needed help!" Ryan stuttered quietly.

Sandy laid the girl on the sofa.

"What? Do you know who she is?" he asked.

Ryan took a deep breath, not wanting to look into anyone's eyes, so keeping his watch on the shining vase in the background. "She said… she said her name… she said she was Jessica Atwood."

Silence.

As Ryan looked down at Jessica's face, the Cohen's all exchanged looks. Seth looked at Jessica and back up at Ryan.

"She's like a mix of you, same button nose, Trey, it's the eyes, your mom's hair and your dad's build," he said.

"Seth, you've never seen my dad."

"Yes, well, by the few words and phrases you've described him; I think I know him pretty well."

"Sandy, we need to get her into another room, maybe change her clothes. She definitely needs ice for her head. She took quite a fall," Kirsten said, putting on her most caring, motherly voice.

"Mom, all those cuts and bruises were there before she even fell, I saw her!" Seth pointed out.

"Well we'll get her moved anyway. Now for school, explain to your teachers a major family crisis-"

"That's true-"

"Tell them Sandy's on his cell if the don't believe you."

"Oh, you really want Miss Dawson to phone you, dad, you really love that black dress she wears on parent night," Seth grinned to Sandy.

"Seth so do you, and I'll tell Summer you love the Dawson, she'll give you her O.Slap," Ryan said as he tugged at Seth.

"Fine, okay."

The boys walked out, leaving Sandy and Kirsten to take care of Jessica.


	2. Revision

_**Thanks for the Reviews. I'm dead chuft! So here's chapter two anwyay. Hope you like it, lads!! When i originally wrote this, i wrote this part, the last part and the next part in one really long chapter, but i thought it'd be better in smaller doses. But sure! Here yas go.  
**_

The sky was clear and the sun was belting down on Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa who just got out of the car and began to walk towards the house.

"Now, what are you two doing here again?" Seth said, stopping the gang by waving his arms in front of Summer and Marissa's faces.

"To see Ryan's lil sis of course!" Summer said simply.

Ryan raised one eyebrow and looked from Summer to Marissa.

"What she means is to revise for the (thinking of an American subject) calculus presentation, which takes place on Friday," Marissa concluded. They went back to the walk up the driveway, towards the door.

"Right, so let's just hope the kid is still out of it," Seth said.

"Awww, I just want to see baby Atwood," Summer whined, "Either she throws amazing punches, steals cars, goes to prison… or all three."

"Or slips into comas," Seth added.

"Or gets shot," Marissa added in a strange voice.

"Hey!" Ryan said sharply at the door, they all looked at thim, "just drop it, okay? I don't even know if she's my little sister or whatever, but just wait until she wakes up before we start saying things."

Seth barged past Ryan and opened the door. It was quiet, it seemed as if no body was home.

"Mom?" Seth called.

"Up stairs, Seth!" the reply called.

The four marched up, after Seth of course, and into the spare room.

It was big, white with a double bed. Kirsten was sitting on a chair at the side of the bed, while Jessica lay peacefully in the middle, her blonde hair all over the pillow.

"Wow, Atwood, she looks really like you!" Summer screamed.

"Same wee nose!" Marissa whispered while she pressed her finger on Ryan's nose.

"So, has she woken yet?" Ryan asked as he swatted Marissa's hand away.

"No. Not at all, Ryan. She hasn't moved since we brought her here. I'm beginning to get worried."

"I wonder how she got here, I mean, I never even knew she was born! But I remember mom being pregnant. She was going to call it Jess or Ray. She said she had a miscarriage, but I wouldn't know," Ryan said.

"I wonder if she found Trey?" Marissa asked. "That could explain how she found you, Ryan,"

"I don't know."

With that, Kirsten got up and went down to make phone call.

Summer moved closter to Jessica, brushed some hair out of her closed eyes and said, "you know Ryan, she's been, uh, badly beaten up."

"She looks really like you, Ryan," Marissa said.

Just as Marissa said this, Jessica's eyelids flickered and her head moved.

"Ryan?" called a small horse voice.

Ryan walked up uncertainly to Jessica. Her empty eyes were just staring at the ceiling.

"Yes? I'm here," he said quietly, still uncertain.

"Ryan? Please, please, Dad! Stop it Dad!" her voice gradually got louder, until she was screaming, "Ryan make him stop! Dad, you're hurting me!! Stop!! RYAN!!"

Ryan backed away. He looked afraid, scared, terrified.

"Ssssh. Keep quiet. Go back to sleep Jessica. We won't leave you. Ryan is here. Dad won't get you," Marissa cooed. She stroked Jessica's hand as she fell asleep again.

**Silly wee chapter, really. Just thought it'd be nice to get a few reactions from the rest of the crew and how they act around Jessie. So thanks for the reviews, and maybe i can get a few more?? **


	3. I've Found You

**Thanks to the reviewers for the reviews, I'm actually surprised I've gotten any!! So thanks guys, and special thanks to Avecia for the Beta! I ****don't really know about this chapter, if it all ties in and everything, but if you see a flaw or anything, don't hesitate to tell me, because I'd really appreciate it so then i can fix it up, no probleimo!!**** So I hope you like this chapter, i have to admit, i am quite fond of it. **

Ryan and Seth sat in the same seats as they did every day. They were both quiet as they ate their cereal, both thinking of the same thing; Jessica.

Kirsten walked in prompting Ryan and Seth to look up. Kirsten moved out of the way and little Jessica stood behind her, twisting her hands nervously in front of her. She looked cleaner than yesterday, and a lot happier, but she still had bruises on her face.

"Well Jessica, this is my son Seth who I was telling you about," Seth raised his hand, "and this is Ryan," Kirsten said.

Jessica ran up to Ryan. She was only up to his elbow in height but she still wrapped her arms around him, he felt awkward, what was he supposed to do?

"I've found you, Ryan, I've found you!" she whispered.

Kirsten spoke and Jessica let go.

"Jessica, you're going to have to explain yourself, like how did you get here? And how you are Ryan's sister."

Jessica looked down at her feet, her blonde hair falling over her face so nobody could see her eyes.

"We have the same mom and dad," she mumbled, "Mom didn't want to tell dad, he was already mad. She gave birth to me and hid me in Stephanie's house for years."

Pausing for a moment, she found the strength to continue.

When you and Trey went to prison, Stephanie had to go look after her brother who had a stroke. Then mom told dad in a letter about me and she ran away from that new guy."

"Mom ran away?" Ryan asked.

Jessica finally looked up into Ryan's eyes. Her confidence got stronger as her story went on.

"Yeah, Stephanie told me when she phoned. Then dad got me and" she looked back down as she shuffled her feet, she was still feeling raw, "uh… well… you know… for another two years until I guess I had enough."

Jessica spoke loudly as she gained her confidence back again, thinking positively; she'd got away.

"I ran away. Tereasa saw me in some alley way, she knew who I was, she'd heard about it from some of Stephanie's friends. She told me about Trey and you, how you managed to get out and how you lived with some Newport rich-bitch family"

Seth couldn't help but laugh out loud at her bluntness.

"-I walked, got lifts, stole a few bikes-"

"- like you Ryan, eh?" Seth interrupted.

"-and here I am."

Jessica smiled a little and looked hopefully at Ryan. He was shocked, but everything made sense, the girl wasn't lying. He smiled back.

"Well," Kirsten said, ruining the moment, "I'll talk to Sandy and see what has to be done. In the mean time, I've got a big party tonight. Jessica, I guess you'll have to go."

Jessica's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"I'll ask Julie and see if she has any of Kaitlin's old dresses."

"I am NOT wearing a dress!" Jessica gasped.

"You will have to. I'll do your hair or you could get Summer and Marissa to do it."

"I promise you Mrs Cohen, I'll do anything, but wear a dress, ANYTHING!" she begged.

Seth interrupted impatiently.

"Okay, throw me a punch in the arm, I wanna see if you –"

WHAM!

Jessica slammed her fist so hard into Seth's arm. You could just feel the essence of a great punch vibrating in the air.

"Oooooow!" Seth gasped. He slid off his chair onto the ground, where he curled up into a ball and began to do a cover up hidden cry.

Jessica laughed a cute, innocent laugh and her eyes glittered. Kirsten smirked and went out to ring Julie.

"Ryan?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you forever?" she whispered.

Ryan just looked at her, stunned. She really wanted to stay, she loved her lost brother. She would never leave him.

Ryan walked over to the girl, who was looking at her feet again, thinking Ryan's answer of silence meant no.

He picked her up and she let out a surprised gasp. He ran his hand through her hair and hugged her. In return he whispered; "I don't know, Jessica, I just don't know."

**Give us a wee review, please?? Just a few words will do! Thanks!!**


	4. Baseball

**Thanks again for all the reviews! So yeah, I wrote this chapter yesterday, and I really like it. I think you guys will like the ending. **Marissa Davis**. asked me whether there are going to be any couples, well i was planning on Seth and Summer, maybe Ryan and Marissa (big fan of their relationship) but it's going to be hard, Ryan's not an emotional guy so he's got a lot on his plate with Jessica and stuff... So anyway... Please Read and Review !!**

Kirsten stood in the hall, thinking of the party tonight. It was going to be great. The boys were bringing Summer and Marissa over, which was sure to turn out fine. But then, there was Jessica to think about, and first, would be what to wear.

She walked over to the phone and dialled Julie Cooper's number.

"Jules?"

"Ah, Kirsten," she giggled," You've caught me at a bad time."

"Who's there with you?" Kirsten asked suspiciously.

"No one," she slurred in return.

"Julie, I'm coming over," Kirsten said firmly. "I've got something serious to tell you, and I also need to borrow one of Kaitlin's old dresses for tonight."

"Kirsten!" she exclaimed, "I know you've had your problems, but this is ridiculous. Starving yourself to fit in children's clothes is not the way out!"

"Julie, it's not for me-"

"Kiki, I'm just glad you've come to me, we can talk and sort this-"

"Julie!"

She completely ignored her and went on, "Telling someone is the first step out. I'll see you here in an hour."

Julie cut off the phone and Kirsten slammed the phone down in frustration.

It was noon by the time Kirsten reached Julie's house. It was as big and as beautiful as she could afford at the moment, so it was enormous and stunning.

Kirsten stood at the door and rang the fancy doorbell, which was a sign of inner richness to Julie. Julie answered it, looking fully sober and happy.

"Kirsten!" she exclaimed happily.

"Julie," Kirsten replied shortly, hugging her friend who'd had her hair cut recently. It was in a lovely bob, angling her face, making her look even younger, as was her low cut top and skirt.

"Oh, I went looking for all of Kaitlin's old things, how I miss my baby girl," she sighed.

"Then should you have sent her to some boarding school?" Kirsten asked forcefully.

"Maybe not, but Kirsten! I am disappointed in you, are you actually going to try to fit into this dress?" she asked, inwardly horrified.

"Me? Never! It's me, not you we are talking about. I couldn't have fitted into Kaitlin's things since I turned 13!" Kirsten said.

"So what do you need the dress for then?"

"It's a long story, Julie. Promise me you'll accept it…" and on Kirsten went, telling her the full story of the ten year old Jessica Atwood. Julie grew more horrified as the story went on. Finally, the story ended.

"What? Are you trying to tell me… you've landed… yourself and Sandy…-"

"Julie, please-"

"_Another_ FREAKING _Atwood!!" _she screamed in disbelief. Kirsten didn't even bother to reply, she knew it was best if Julie could just let out her anger quickly.

"Someone else that's going to _destroy_ families _and _communities! That family of _Atwoods_ are nothing but a bunch of unworthy lower class chino _jail birds_!!" She gasped for a breath and Kirsten took a chance to calm her down.

"Julie, Jessica is only **ten**! She's quiet, shy, beautiful and would never dream of ruining or hurting any family or person!" She couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face as she remembered Jessica punching Seth this earlier morning.

"Kirsten! Please tell me you'll sent this bitch back to the pound where she belongs. You can't take another dog in! You're not a charity worker taking care of helpless chino cases! Think of what people would say!"

"I haven't gotten to know her well enough to take her into our family, but I'll tell you now, I plan to," Kirsten argued, "She loves Ryan and will not leave without him."

"Why don't you get rid of the both of them so they can be together and we can sleep peacefully at night?" Julie argued back. "You know as well as I do she's as bad as the rest of the Atwoods, she's just another messed up rejected troubled child."

"That's enough Julie!" Kirsten screamed, standing up. "You either want to support me and Sandy or you don't. Just give me the clothes and I'll go."

"I'm not so sure anymore, Kirsten," she mumbled.

"Stick your prejudices aside Julie. It's almost like your own story all over again, and this time you're not as willing to help. The child is ten and has done nothing wrong."

"I've sorted a few of her old things in a bag in her room, grab it. It's my charity to the child," she said.

"Fine," Kirsten called as she ran away to the room. She was fuming, nearly reduced to tears. How could her best friend react this way?

She found the clothes, hurriedly grabbed the bag, brushed away a few leaking tears and ran out the door.

When Kirsten finally reached the house, she'd forgotten all about her row with Julie, she just wanted to speak to Sandy. She walked into the house, it's empty and quiet.

Kirsten went around the back to see if her family were there.

Sandy was hunched over, glove in his hand and his old baseball cap on his head. He lent back, swung his arm forward and let go of the ball. It flew hard and straight towards the batter, Jessica.

Jessica screamed a high pitched scream which got louder and louder as the ball got closer. Finally, she swung the ball. It flew up in the air, taking ages to go down… and straight into the gutter of their house.

She gasped, her eyes wide with fear.

"That was my ball!" Seth growled, edging towards her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" she squealed, backing away.

"Get her!" Sandy shouted.

Ryan, Seth and Sandy all ran towards her, shouting as she began to sprint the opposite direction. The boys caught up with ease and tackled her to the ground in the mix of her squeals and their laughter.

They tickled her until she begged for mercy and offered to climb up and get it. Kirsten shook her head, smiling. She just couldn't help but notice how easily Jessica found herself a part of this family.

**So what do you think? Just a simple answer will help me, and if you've any idea of what you'd like to see next, just tell me in the review!!**


	5. Life's a Game

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm soooo chuft! Sorry for the big hold up to this chapter. I've been revising for my exams and all that. I'll post a couple chapters this week because i'm going on my holidays to the Gaeltacht soon and i won't be able to go on the computer for a whole entire MONTH!! So this is nothing major... and just a wee build up to the next few chapters. So read and enjoy!!**

Chapter Five.

Jessica had been rapping at the door for a while. She walked along the glass windows to see if he was in there. It was dark so she couldn't see anything. Jessica walked up to the door and opened it gently, not making any noise. She stepped in, listening to Ryan's deep breathing; he was definitely deep asleep.

She smiled as she sat down on the bedside chair. She didn't even realise that she was falling asleep.

The alarm buzzed underneath his pillow and he woke up. Ryan rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He was confused and surprised to see Jessica curled up in a ball on the chair. He stood up and pulled a pair of trousers and a top on.

Bending down, he picked her curled body up from the chair; she twitched and muttered his name.

"Jessica," he whispered. She shook her head in a pout and Ryan smiled.

He opened the door and the morning light burned down on them. He squinted and stumbled. Jessica nearly slipped out of his arms as he struggled to keep her close. She opened her eyes and gasped.

Ryan cursed himself and let her down to sit on the grass, he sat down beside her.

"I see you found my room last night," he smirked.

"Well, I wanted to talk, but you were asleep," he squirmed under gaze. He knew he was not much of a talker and normally kept himself to himself. "I mean, I haven't really talked to you. I don't even know you!" he stayed silent. "Ryan, do you want me here? I can go… if you want..."

He didn't know what to say because he didn't even know whether or not he wanted her here. Did he want a sister? Did he want family? The silence grew and Jessica sighed. Holding back tears, she knew the silence meant no.

"My life, so far, I've been tough. I kept my head up, waiting, searching for you, Ryan… if you're not gonna say anything… well… I've nothing to keep my head up for…" she trailed off into silence.

"Jessica… Jessica," he tested the name on his lips, "Jessica, I… don't know… I can't ask the Cohen's to keep you… it's not fair. They've… done so much for me… I can't ask them to keep another kid," he said.

"I get it, I get it," she stood up. "You don't want me here. Why didn't you just tell me straight, rather than making up some petty excuse then blaming it on the Cohens?" She turned her back to him and started to walk towards the house.

"Jessica!" he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "Don't you get it? I do want you here! You're my…_sister_, why wouldn't I want you? You haven't done anything wrong." They both sat down on the grass again, Jessica crossed her legs under her and folded her arms.

"Then what?" she spat, the old Atwood temper flaring up.

"I just don't want another… Trey… here to mess things up!" he exploded trying to find the right words to express what he was feeling. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew that these were the wrong ones.

Jessica sat still; her eyes closed, and held her breath.

"Jessica… that's not what I meant… I just…"

"I know what you mean… I… get it now."

"How about we put you on a trail basis?" the idea came to Ryan quickly; he knew it was right when her eyes opened. "For a few weeks?"

"Like a game?" she got excited.

"Exactly like a game… but it's real."

"Any rules?" she grinned.

"There are always rules. You've to be nice, kind and quiet. No stealing, no hurting, no swearing, no breaking-"

"-Nothing bad, all good; I've to be good!" she jumped up impatiently.

"For two weeks, right?"

"I'll be the best!!" she smiled.

"Promise?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Piggy promise!" she ran up to him hold out her little finger, shaking with his and giving him a hi-five.

"Right, back to bed, you're gonna be so tired later on," he said leading her to the house.

"Lift me!" she said, raising her arms. He bent down and picked her up, and she wrapped her legs round his waist as her arms went round his neck. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just like a game…" she muttered to herself.

As he climbed up the stairs, she fell asleep in his arms. When he finally reached her room he laid her gently on the bed. Ryan wrapped the covers around her small body and whispered, "Just like life."

**This was just a wee short chapter, but i was hoping it'll fill a few gaps and give you an idea of where this is going. Dunno about you, but i really like Ryan and Jessica together, i think they're really cute!! So anyway, just click that wee lialicy bluey button down there to submit a review!! thanks!!**


	6. Zombie Masters

**Woahhh. It's been a long time, ehh?? Well i've been sooo busy all summer. What with holidays and all, i've hardly been at home. So this is a really quick, lame chapter just to get yas all going again. Just a trial, to see if yous are all going to read it again. And i'm really sorry it's taken me so long for this! Hope yous like it!  
**

Chapter Six. Zombies.

Kirsten lay in bed, covers twisted around her. She was staring at the ceiling, not really seeing it, deep in thought. Sandy came in, silently, knowing not to disrupt her. He'd done it before, and he wasn't going to do it again.

"I've changed the party from tonight to tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that," he said sitting at the side of the bed, looking out the window.

Kirsten rubbed his back as she kept her eyes on the ceiling, "I thought it was better to give Jessica time to settle in."

"So she's staying?" Sandy asked as he turned round to look his wife in the eyes.

"Well Ryan told me earlier about his idea about trailing her out for a few weeks. I thought it was a great idea," she said, with a smile on her face.

"I don't even think she needs a trail, to be honest, she's as much part of the family as Ryan is." Kirsten nodded, "You know how hard we've tried to have another kid after Seth. Now he's got an older brother and a younger sister. I just think it's right."

Kirsten unfolded the covers, telling Sandy to get in. They kept silent for a while, both staring at the ceiling, covers up to their neck.

Kirsten broke the silence, her voice shaky, "But what about her dad, Frank, isn't it?"

"What about him?"

"He must've noticed Jessica gone by now. We can't just keep his child here."

"He treated her like a dog, Kirsten," Sandy said, temper rising, "Frank's a psycho maniac. He broke Ryan, incase you haven't noticed. He never talks about his past, his life, him."

"Sandy, you know more about this stuff than I do," she said, begging him to see what had to be done. "The man could be looking for her and we'd get framed for kid napping!"

"That's not possible, it's our word, her word, Teresa's word against his," Sandy stated, finishing the argument.

They turned away from each other, their backs barley touching. Both of them stayed awake, eyes wide open, far longer than they pretended to.

Sandy's eyes shot right open. He wondered why he had woken; it was far too early to go to work. Then he heard the footsteps creaking past the door. The door opposite, the spare room, was opened and he heard Ryan whisper.

He untangled himself from Kirsten's arms that managed to get around him in the night, despite having an argument. He smiled as he threw on a pair of pants and stepped out of the room. He walked across the landing and peeked his head around the door. He saw Ryan bending over Jessica's sleeping form and pull the covers over her.

Ryan's neck grew hot when he realised someone was watching him. He turned sharply and looked straight into Sandy's eyes. He blushed at the fact he had been caught and looked down.

Ryan walked towards the door; head still bent, and stepped past Sandy to get out. Sandy gently rested his hand on Ryan's shoulder and guided him down the stairs to the sitting room.

It was quiet for a few minutes where Sandy looked out the window at the rising sun and Ryan stared at his twisting hands.

"Is she staying?" Ryan mumbled, breaking the silence.

"As long as she can stand it here. But I suppose she'll have to be good the first few weeks." Ryan stayed quiet.

"I suppose you'll wonder how this works out legally… well your dad, Frank, will have to hand over custody, but I'm not that sure he even had it in the first place, I'll have to check it out. Your mom might have it, or no one has it, in which case it'll be easy to win over, but hard to sort out the details."

Ryan took it all in. Sandy seemed willing enough to make her a part of the family; but how much was at risk? Kirsten's reputation? Sandy's job? Was this just another big mistake? Was this Trey all over again?

He thought about it for a long time, before he asked, "Shouldn't we just wait until we're certain?"

"Ryan, we really can't keep the child a secret for two weeks, and then fling her out on the street when we decide we don't want her!" Sandy laughed a hollow laugh. He was worried this wouldn't work out, if that Ryan might lose Jessica, that he might lose Jessica.

They both sat facing each other, for a long time. Looking at each other, but not seeing anything but Jessica's face. Then they both turned to the footsteps on the stairs, expecting it to be her, but surprise, it was Seth in his pyjamas and his hair messed up.

"Hey guys, nice morning for a chat, eh?" he yawned, stretching his arms as far as they would reach.

"Seth, get ready and then have breakfast."

"Why? I'm not going to school today," Seth stated, smugly.

"Oh really?" Sandy said, challenging his son with a smile, "and why would that be?"

"Well, I've decided I can have a star wars movie marathon with Jessica."

"Star wars movie marathon?" Ryan asked, eyebrows rising.

"Or we could just play the console all day."

"Seth, you are going to school and that's final," Sandy said loudly, he could not believe he was having this argument.

"I've already promised Jess," and before anybody could say anything else, "Are there any bagels?"

Ryan, Seth and Jessica sat on the couch, Ryan on the right, Seth on the left and Jessica squished right in the middle. Seth was babbling away to Jessica, telling her the cheats and tips for his new ZombieMasters game. Ryan was quiet, staring at the screen, his fingers working quickly over the control.

"So when I press the A button three times quick, the speed skill comes on, so I can work it fast like this," Seth hit the button three times. His miniature avatar, now a pulsing blue, ran a fraction faster than usual. Seth's hands worked franticly to control the little guy, before he led him straight off the cliff.

Jessica burst out it to high pitched giggles as she grabbed the nearest cushion and buried her face in it. Seth couldn't take his eyes off the screen, shocked, and not to mention humiliated.

"That… sometimes happens," Seth said as he slowly turned to face her, "It's a common mistake."

"Sure," she snorted, muffled slightly through the cushion.

Ryan smiled as Jessica grabbed his hand.

"You've been really quiet, Ryan," she said uncertainly, lifting her face out of the cushion.

"Ah, he's always like this. It's me that's the life and soul of this house," Seth answered, but he was ignored.

"Wanna kick some zombie butt with me?" she asked smiling up at him. Ryan looked into her eyes, unable to resist her cute smile, nodded.

Jessica turned and snapped the control out of Seth's hand mid-way through his game. He protested a bit, but all it got him was a full view of her tongue. He recognised defeat and mumbled himself into silence.

Ryan and Jessica played for ages, each score matching the other. Jessica screamed as the zombies came closer and she screamed even louder when she shot some.

Finally, they both made it to battle head to head stage, where they'd play each other for the ultimate crown. She began to laugh uncontrollably, and for Seth and Ryan, they couldn't help but to laugh along with her contagious giggle.

Suddenly, it went dead silent.

The door opened and Kirsten walked in, with a big black bag full of clothes in her hand. She studied the scene before her; the boys were sitting dumbstruck, staring blankly at the television, which had the blaring music and "Game Over" written right across it. Meanwhile, Jessica was dancing like a mad woman, shaking herself all over the place, and wriggling her tiny bottom in front of the boys' faces.

"She beat you?" Kirsten smiled. Ryan turned round to face Kirsten, pointed at the control, the TV and back to the control again, "I- she- fought- dunno."

Jessica giggled and sat down on the ground, clearly embarrassed that Kirsten had seen her dance.

"Gimme five," Kirsten said to the little girl as she walked over to her. The girl seemed to give her back her youth, somehow. "So, you want to come up to the room with me and we can rack through this bundle of clothes for tonight?"

Jessica got angry all of a sudden and looked as if she was about to shout and put up a fight, but she immediately remembered her trial and nodded. "If you want me to, Kirsten," she whispered, defeated.

Seth got off the sofa and sat behind Jessica and put an arm around her. "You're not kidnapping her, mom. She's ours," he growled.

"I've got to," she smiled weakly. Suddenly, she caught on, "And you both shouldn't even be here! You should be at school!"

"But mom, what would Jessica have done here on her own?"

"She would have, and will," Jessica groaned, "tried on dressed with me for tonight!"

Ryan spoke before things got worse, "Seth we should go, well make it in for third class. That's enough time to save us before we get detention. We can tell Marissa and Summer about coming early to help out aswell."

"That's a great idea Ryan. Now kids, LEAVE!" she shouted, pointing at the door.

They scarpered before they could get a bigger shouting, quickly grabbed their bags and walked past Jessica and Kirsten again, who were standing in the living room.

Seth ruffled Jessica's hair, "See ya later, kid." Ryan held her hand briefly, before giving her a quick lopsided smile and they walked out to the car.

"Dress up time!"


End file.
